Potter & Evans
by IamCecy
Summary: Lily se da cuenta de que James es mas que un cabezota y que tal vez prefiera salir con el que con el calamar gigante.


**Me encanta esta pareja! Me dedicare a escribir mas sobre James Y Lily. Definitivamente son una linda relacion**.

**_Harry Potter no es mio, Ni siquiera Ron. Le pertenece a J.K Rowling (Una maravillosa persona!)_**

* * *

James, James, James, James ¡Potter! Esto era suficiente, ¿Que tan cabezota era ese Potter? No podía creer que mr. Arrogante la dejara de invitar a salir, bueno ella deseaba que él la dejara de molestar pero… ¿Qué demonios dices Lily? Potter es arrogante, idiota, molesto, lindo y… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso Lily Evans piensa que James Potter es lindo? ¡No! Aunque el haya cambiado un poco por ella no significase que de verdad la amara ¿O sí? Ya basta Lily. Mejor la chica se dirige a Pociones, Lily suspira feliz, Pociones es una materia bastante interesante.

Gira en el pasillo cerca del aula y ve a Potter besándose con una chica de Hufflepuff a la cual desconocía. Sintió unas incontrolables ganas de lanzarle un expulso a esa chica y una tristeza que no entendía.

James miro hacia un lado y se encontró con SU pelirroja mirándolo fijamente, así que en un reflejo aparto a la Hufflepuff de encima y trato de dirigirse hacia Lily pero le fue imposible ya que la otra chica lo abrazaba posesivamente sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Lily.

Lily frunció la ceja, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su sala común. No le importaba en ese momento ir a Pociones solo quería estar en su habitación, se topo con Sirius que le dijo "Que hay Evans" pero lo ignoro.

Cuando atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda (que en ese momento usaba un vestido muy esponjado azul) vio a Remus sentado frente al fuego leyendo un libro cómodamente. El chico al sentir la mirada de alguien volteo la cabeza, le sonrió a Lily y le indico se sentara. Lily se sentó en otro sofá y miraba con cierta tristeza el suelo. Remus la miro preocupado y cerró su libro.

"Lily… ¿Estás bien?" pregunto el licántropo mirándola aunque ella ni siquiera levantaba la cabeza.

"S-si" dijo apenas Lily en un susurro débil.

"¿Es por James, verdad?" le sonrió un poco Remus.

"¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. James es un idiota claro que no me gusta" le reprocho la chica.

"Yo nunca he dicho nada de gustarse" Sonrió aun mas Remus.

"Bueno, es que confundí las palabras tu sabes" dijo la portadora de ojos verde esmeralda algo nerviosa.

"Lily, tu y yo sabemos que tu lo amas tanto como él a ti" le aclaro el chico mirándola a los ojos.

"No es cierto, Primero: Yo no lo amo Segundo: El no me ama, lo vi besándose con una Hufflepuff" aclaro Lily volviendo a mirar el suelo.

"Jajjajaja" Remus estallo en carcajadas mientras que Lily lo miraba entre molesta y confundida. "¿Enserio no te has dado cuenta?" pregunto Remus cuando se calmo.

"No, ¿de qué hablas?" pregunto igualmente la chica confundida

"Bueno, veras Lily, James desde hace ya mucho tiempo está enamorado de ti, sus intentos de salir contigo siempre fallaban y él se sentía deprimido, claro que no lo decía pero lo demostraba, llego un día en que James se canso de hacer la misma rutina y decidió empezar su vida amorosa de nuevo. A pesar de seguir amándote cada día de su vida. Sé que no es gracioso, hasta es algo triste pero es que no pude evitar reír al ver como tu empezabas a enamorarte de él cuando el trataba de superarte" finalizo Remus Lupin

Lily se quedo callada, tal vez era verdad que le gustaba James. Volteo a ver a Remus que le dijo "Si yo fuera tu iría" así que la chica se levanto de un salto y fue a donde Pociones tal vez todavía no se terminaba la clase, podía esperar a James afuera.

Corrió, corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y grata fue su sorpresa al ver al chico de gafas saliendo del aula junto con la odiosa Hufflepuff. Trato de mirar de lejos a James a los ojos pero le fue imposible ya que se sonrojaba cuando lo intentaba asi que decidio acercarse. James vio de lejos a Lily acercarse y disimuladamente trato de arreglarse el cabello. La chica rubia que le tomaba del antebrazo lo miro y miro a Lily, frunció la ceja y se fue a grandes zancadas con su amiga. Lily sonrió al revisar que evidentemente la rubia no volvería, y se acerco más segura con James.

"Potter, Hola" saludo fría, como solía dirigirse a él.

"¡Evans! Casi me desmayaba al darme cuenta que no entraste a clase" le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Tengo mis razones. Ahora: Cállate y déjame hablar" espetó mirándolo fijamente.

"Pero…" trato de decir James pero Lily interrumpió.

"James Potter, Yo Lily Evans tengo que decirte algo que me invade desde hace tiempo. Pero temo que tendrá que ser en un lugar más privado, Así que ¿Te gustaría ir a Las tres escobas mañana?" le pregunto Lily evitando su mirada.

James se quedo perplejo ¿Lily Evans pidiéndole una cita? ¡Genial! Lo pensó un poco y dijo:

"Mejor el viernes, Sirius consiguió un aparato muggle el cual no nos quiere contar nada y lo llevara el viernes a Las tres escobas así que mejor vamos ese día ¿Te parece?" finalizo James con una sonrisa orgullosa de haber conseguido una cita con su chica.

"De acuerdo nos vemos el viernes" Lily se dio media vuelta pero antes de irse James la tomo del brazo.

"Paso por ti _linda"_ le aviso el chico con una sonrisa seductora. Lily se fue por 2 razones. 1- Se había sonrojado por el cumplido y no quería que Potter la viera. 2- Estaba muy emocionada y si no se hubiera ido podría haber hecho algo estúpido.

Entro a su habitación y sonrió para sí sola, se tiro a la cama y siguió con esa sonrisa en su cara hasta que…

"¡LILY!" le grito su mejor amiga Alice asustando a la susodicha.

"¿Qué te sucede Alice?" le pregunto refunfuñada Lily levantándose de la cama.

"Marlene me dijo que Remus le había dicho que Frank le había dicho que Sirius le había dicho que Ashley le había dicho que tu habías aceptado a Potter ¡en una cita!" acabo Alice cansada de hablar tan rápido.

"En realidad yo lo invite" dijo Lily mirando el suelo.

"" Alice soltó un chillido de felicidad

"Alice no es para tanto" insistió Lily haciéndole un gesto para que se callara.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! Mi pequeña Lily va a salir con uno de los chicos más atractivos de Hogwarst y dice que no es para tanto. ¿Cuándo es? Tengo que prepararte para que a Potter se le caiga la baba" sonrió maliciosamente Alice.

"Es el viernes y No-es-para-tanto" le reclamo Lily

Y así siguieron discutiendo sobre si era importante o no hasta que llego la hora de la cena.

Alice y Lily bajaron las escaleras y vieron a Frank Longbottom sentado frente al fuego de la sala común. Alice lo miro con ojos soñadores y Lily rodo los ojos.

Luego de casi arrastrar a Alice al gran comedor ella y Lily se sentaron junto con Marlene y comenzaron a cuchichear sobre lo guapo que se veía Black y lo lindo que era Remus pero Lily solo veía a James hablar animadamente con Sirius sobre las nuevas escobas de carreras que se estrenaban en este año. Pero no lo escuchaba, solo veía la perfecta sincronía que tenían sus labios al pronunciar letras, como cerraba los ojos cuando reía y lo increíblemente atractivo que lucía su pelo.

Lily sabía que se estaba convirtiendo en una loca niña enamorada, pero ella no estaba enamorada tal vez solo le gustaba Potter pero no lo amaba ¿O sí?

Despertó de su ensoñación al percatarse de que la comida ya estaba en la mesa así que comenzó a comer.

James volteo y vio a su Lily comer de una manera dulce y perfecta, veía como movía la nariz cuando masticaba, cerraba los ojos al probar una gragea sabor pimienta y como sus labios eran tan finos y simplemente perfectos. Tal vez James Potter estuviera enamorado, si tal vez podía ser.

Terminada la cena todas las casas fueron a sus dormitorios

Al día siguiente Lily se levanto y se arreglo, mañana iba a ser su cita con James así que hoy en la tarde le diría a Alice que le ayudara a escoger su ropa, no es que le importara lo que pensara Potter es solo que quería lucir bien, por si las dudas.

No vio a Alice en su cama y pensó que tal vez se había levantado más temprano. Bajo a la sala común y se rio un poco al ver a Alice y Frank hablando sobre quién sabe qué cosa ya que Alice veía fijamente los labios del chico y Frank no se percataba de nada mientras hablaba.

"Alice, voy a desayunar ¿vienes?" le pregunto Lily al notar que Frank miraba raro a su amiga.

"Ehhh, Yo me tengo que ir. Adiós Lily, Adiós Alice" se apresuro a decir Frank para después salir corriendo.

"Aggghhh, Lily lo espantaste" le riño Alice mirando severamente a Lily.

"¿Qué? Por Merlín, Alice mejor vamos a desayunar" murmuro Lily molesta.

Bajaron al Gran Comedor y vieron a James hablando con una Ravenclaw sobre algunas cosas de Transformaciones, James la felicitaba de lo bien que había convertido un escarabajo a un botón la clase pasada mientras que la chica se ruborizaba.

Lily sintió la ira arderle la cara y estuvo a punto de ir con ellos.

"¡Lily! Solo están hablando cálmate" le dijo Marlene acercándose a donde estaban Alice y ella.

"Bueno, es que mira como lo ve esa Ravenclaw" protesto Lily en un intento de defenderse.

"Me imagino cómo se puso Potter cuando hablabas con algún chico y mas con Snape" comento Alice pensativa

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" pregunto Lily mirándola dudativa.

"Los celos que te matan" canturreo Marlene a coro con Alice pegándose espalda con espalda

"No son celos, simplemente no sé, sucede algo" explico molesta la chica dirigiéndose a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor.

James le echaba miraditas a Lily de vez en cuando mientras hablaba con Remus preguntandose como seria su cita con su amada pelirroja.

* * *

**Se nesecita valor para enfrentar a tus enemigos pero aun mas con tus amigos -Albus Dumbledore Oh y por cierto un expulso es un hechizo que hace que seas buscramente lanzado.**

***Travesura Realizada***


End file.
